


Fairy Tale Romance

by sultrysweet



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with busy work schedules, there's still time for a romantic weekend in Paris. Conventions are more play than work anyway. [Lana & Bex at Fairy Tales 4 convention]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friends have made me complete trash and that is why this happened. [LiveLoveLikeMe ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe) and [october_lady ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady) are completely to blame.

Lana continued to munch on her seemingly endless supply of peanut M&Ms even as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall toward the redhead’s hotel room. Marcus stayed behind at the hotel bar with Fred while she and Lana slipped away, although both men knew exactly where they were going and what they were about to do.

Bex had her room key out of her purse by the time they stopped in front of the door and went to open it just as Lana held out a small handful of M&Ms.

“Here,” the brunette mumbled through a mouthful of M&Ms. Lana nudged the M&M closer to her mouth and with one hand on the key card and the other on the door handle, Bex was forced to let the other woman feed her. Lana popped the candy into her mouth and smiled, seemingly pleased, before she pushed ahead and slipped past Bex into the room.

Lana didn’t get far before Bex reached out, one hand then free as she released the door and let it click shut behind them, and smacked the other woman’s round ass. Lana looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with the redhead before she bit her bottom lip and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Second time today,” Lana pointed out with a silky voice. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“What do _you_ think,” Bex asked with a lilt in her own voice, one she only ever seemed to use in Lana’s presence and out of earshot of anyone else.

Lana chuckled and looked forward again as she deposited her M&Ms on the table and swayed her hips on her way toward the king sized bed in the center of the room. Bex’s mouth went dry when the brunette reached the foot of the bed and her gulp was the only thing that remedied it when she watched Lana bent over at the waist and pushed her palms along the covers. The woman's pants hugged her tight in all the right places and it made sense that Bex’s mouth was dry when she felt the familiar throb between her legs. All her bodily fluids had migrated south.

Lana placed one knee on the bed and then the other as she made sure to show off one of her many assets. Lana looked over her shoulder again and hummed in delight at what Bex assumed was the turned on and slack-jawed expression on her face. Lana crawled along the bed for a moment longer, her eyes on Bex the entire time, before she swayed once more and rolled onto her back. It effectively hid that magnificent ass from view and also caused Bex to stifle a moan as she reveled in the sight of Lana stretched out on her back. Although she was still completely clothed, the position itself was suggestive and always reminded Bex of many times before when Lana had lay naked and writhing beneath her.

The smug smirk on the brunette’s face also did things to Bex, because Lana was just too damn confident for her own good sometimes. The brunette knew exactly how to get under her skin in a matter of seconds and it evidently thrilled Lana. Endlessly.

Thankfully, Bex’s body moved on instinct while her mind continued to short circuit and she came to stand at the foot of the bed in no time at all. She stared down at Lana as she pressed her knees and thighs against the edge of the mattress, as though that would keep her from just jumping on top of the woman. And maybe it had worked, because somehow she managed not to pounce. She remained at the end of the bed with her eyes on Lana, _all over_ Lana. She didn’t focus on just one spot and instead focused on every last bit of the other woman as she scanned her eyes over covered curves. She even licked her lips when Lana dared to run her own hand down her stomach to the button on her jeans and then back up her body along her side.

“Tease,” Bex said as her eyes followed the brunette’s hand.

“If you want me, come down here and have me,” Lana told her with a grin before she slid her moving hand up to her breast and gave it a squeeze through her shirt and bra.

“God, I love you,” bex said on an exhale before she grabbed the hem of her dress with both hands and then peeled it off herself.

She tossed the dress aside before she bent down and started to undo her heels. As soon as she was able to, she kicked them away and crawled onto the bed. She slid her body along Lana’s until their hips lined up and then threw a leg over one of Lana’s to straddle the other woman’s thigh. She hovered over the brunette, their lips nowhere near touching while their lower bodies pressed together and their upper bodies didn't. That was until she watched Lana bite her bottom lip just before the brunette wantonly bucked her hips against Bex's.

Bex moaned as she felt Lana’s hips and thigh press against her lace covered sex and then leaned in so their lips grazed. She resisted doing more than that, but she also less than innocently ran her sex along Lana’s thigh. The movement was slow and just a start, but both women were instantly affected by the action.

Bex’s breath came out hot and fast against Lana’s mouth before she could no longer hold back a whimper. Lana swallowed it with a kiss and lifted the leg between the redhead’s thighs to add more pressure. A moan, much louder than the whimper, was only barely muffled by their next kiss.

Bex pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lana’s gaze focused on her. The brunette’s brown eyes looked incredibly warm, like melted chocolate on a summer day. Before Bex could say anything, or even think to lean back in for more of those intoxicating kisses, Lana stopped her with meaningful words and a soft voice.

“I love you.”

Bex felt a shiver shoot down her spine and goosebumps popped up across her skin from her arms to her torso and then her thighs. The air conditioning and her lack of clothing were definitely not what caused that reaction, although they certainly didn’t help. She smiled down at Lana and pushed back her infernal, curly hair. It was a little frizzy from the humidity outside and was a mess of tangles that bounced in front of her face with almost every other move she made.

Lana reached up with both hands and brushed what little of Bex’s hair she could away from the woman’s face. Lana smiled back at Bex and it warmed the redhead’s heart. She’d heard those three words from Lana a few times before, had even heard it at least once already earlier that day, but it always produced similar results whenever they were in private. To hear Lana say it and mean it either before, during, or after sex, it always brought about goosebumps or shivers, sometimes even both. Occasionally, it increased her arousal and motivated Bex to do things she’d never thought to try with Lana before as a way to express herself when words failed her.

Lana, unable to do much more than touch the tips of Bex’s hair, slid her hands down the woman’s neck and over her chest. Her fingers skimmed along the cups of her nude colored bra before they moved over the fabric and then ran along the underwire. The brunette pushed her fingers up into the bra and felt the underside of Bex’s breasts with her knuckles.

Bex closed her eyes and blew out a heavy breath as she leaned forward. She fell into Lana’s touch and placed her hands on either side of Lana’s head. She dug her nails into the sheets as the brunette moved her hands along the band toward the clasp and she licked her lips as Lana’s skilled fingers unhooked and removed the bra completely.

“How are you always able to strip me before you’ve even taken off your shoes,” Bex asked. “Every time.”

Lana grinned and threw the bra somewhere onto the floor.

“You’re not exactly stripped. And you’ve still got time to undress me. Unless…” Lana trailed off as she brought her hands down to Bex’s green panties and dipped a finger inside the waistband. She pulled them down just far enough to reveal a patch of ginger curls and made a point to stare hungrily at what she’d uncovered before she snapped the panties back with a quick release of her finger. “Unless you want me to see you first.”

Lana arched an eyebrow while she looked up at Bex and moved both hands to either side of the bikini cut of the redhead’s panties. She curled her fingers and pushed them past the lace so that her knuckles yet again felt along a sensitive area of fair skin. The backs of her fingers trailed down Bex’s sex with a feather-light touch and grazed along the woman’s upper inner thighs. She moved slowly but surely and even ran her fingers back up the same way they’d come down when Bex had yet to answer.

The only responses the redhead had given so far were breathy moans and a slight roll of her hips to feel more or permit better access. Bex took a deep breath and bit her lip as she forced herself to slide back and out of Lana’s reach. Her panties snapped against her skin for a second time and caused her arousal to double, but it was worth it to get away from Lana’s teasing touch. She had to resist temptation if she was going to get what she wanted any time soon. And with Lana beneath her, there was a lot she wanted.

Bex took another breath where she sat atop Lana’s lower thigh with a knee wedged between her own thighs and twitching to get a rise out of her. She didn’t take the bait and instead pushed herself off the bed. Once her feet were planted on the floor, she leaned over and went right for the button of Lana’s dark-washed jeans. She popped it and wasted no time sliding down the zipper before she hooked her fingers in the waistband at either of Lana’s hips and then tugged the jeans down.

Lana let out a breathy laugh and helped Bex remove her jeans as she lifted her hips and backside off the bed. She fell back against the covers when Bex had the pants bunched at her knees. The redhead continued to pull them down over her shins and ankles until they were reduced to a heap on the floor by the corner of the bed. She then grabbed Lana by the ankles and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed until her legs dangled off the end of it.

Bex took Lana’s hand and gently tugged her into a sitting position until the other woman was eye level with her bared chest. Her pinkish nipples were in Lana’s face and she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the brunette acted.

She wasn’t disappointed.

Lana’s eyes darkened and her lips curled into a silent growl, her focus trained on Bex’s breasts, before she tilted her head and leaned in. She swiped the flat of her tongue over one nipple and let her teeth scrape over it before she successfully sucked the bud into her hot mouth.

Bex cupped the back of Lana’s neck and groaned as she tipped her head back and pressed herself further into the other woman. She closed a fist around a handful of thick, brunette hair and grabbed the underside of Lana’s right knee. She lifted the olive-toned leg until Lana had no choice but to wrap it around Bex’s waist.

Lana was curled into herself and Bex doubted she’d be content like that for long, so she made quick work of the other woman’s shirt. When Lana had to pull away from her chest as she pulled the shirt over the brunette’s head, she used it to her advantage and grabbed Lana’s left leg. She lifted Lana’s knee up to her hip and Lana wrapped that leg around Bex’s waist as well. The other woman then wrapped her arms around Bex’s neck and locked eyes with her as Bex hoisted her off the bed.

The redhead scrambled to get ahold of Lana’s ass and gripped it tightly when she was finally able to pull the other woman against her, Lana’s semi-clothed sex pressed firmly against Bex’s exposed stomach.

“One day I’m not going to be able to do that,” Bex thought out loud.

“Maybe. Or maybe we should work on arm strength more the next time we get to workout,” Lana said.

“Hmm. See, the problem with that is, unless we’re running, all I’m gonna want to do are push-ups against your fingers.”

Lana laughed as Bex carefully started to walk them toward the bathroom. “Didn’t we do that last time?”

“No, _you_ did that last time. I got to watch. Although, I definitely wouldn’t mind doing that again either. Which is why—” Bex set Lana down on the counter top and smirked as she looked from Lana to their reflection behind the brunette in the mirror. “We’re starting in here tonight. I want to see myself making you squirm.”

Lana’s breath seemed to catch her throat before she looked over her shoulder and stared at their reflection.

Bex’s lips spread into a more wicked grin as she decided to show Lana why exactly she was going to enjoy having that particular view. She grabbed Lana’s panties and yanked them down to reveal one of her cheeks as the other woman remained seated on the edge of the counter, her legs still wrapped around Bex. She shifted her hand to cup the exposed cheek before she clawed at Lana’s ass and created red marks with her less than sharp and unpainted nails.

Lana panted as she watched Bex rake her nails over her backside and even arched her back. The movement of Bex’s hand meant that the brunette’s panties didn’t stay pushed down for long and instead rode up as Bex brought her hand closer to Lana’s lower back and hip. Lana grabbed Bex’s free hand, curled her fingers around the redhead’s wrist, which gripped the edge of the counter on Lana’s other side, and groaned, "Don’t tease me.”

“Hmm, I think I will,” Bex replied. “It’s too much fun.”

She ducked her head and licked the exposed side of Lana’s neck while the other woman continued to watch them in the mirror. Bex opened her eyes when she heard the sharp intake of breath and grinned as she also watched them in the mirror. Her eyes locked on her own reflection first and then drifted down to watch Lana attempt to cant her hips toward Bex. She also felt the slight friction of Lana’s sex against her lower abdomen, so she didn’t need to see it to know what Lana was doing. But it was why she’d chosen to position them against the mirror in the first place. To watch. Granted, it would have been a thousand times more enjoyable to see all of Lana while she watched them, and even have Lana watch them too, but then she wouldn’t have the added bonus of taking Lana on the counter. Not to mention, they had a few days in Paris. They still had plenty of time to fuck in front of a mirror again.

Bex sucked at Lana’s pulse point and briefly closed her eyes when Lana moaned in response. She opened her eyes only seconds later and released her grip on the counter to grab Lana’s hip. She held the brunette steady and prevented Lana from trying to grind against her before she brought her other hand up over Lana’s other hip and then slipped it inside the front of her panties. She ran a knuckle down through Lana’s folds and immediately felt the amount of wetness pooled between strong thighs.

Lana whined when Bex grazed the woman’s clit and Bex immediately smirked, the level of amusement and pride on her face undeniable. Lana then leaned back, her head as close as she could get to the mirror without smacking against it, and leveraged a foot on the edge of the counter as she pressed her palms onto the surface behind herself. She lifted and rolled her hips forward before she held herself in that position. She was no longer seated on the countertop and it was clear to Bex what the other woman wanted, what she needed.

Bex gave in and removed her hand from Lana’s panties. She let go of the other woman’s hip and then used both hands to pull down the soft material.

“Tomorrow you should consider a thong,” Bex purred in her ear as she slid the panties over Lana’s knees. She backed away to slide the panties the rest of the way down Lana’s legs and carelessly discarded them as Lana sat herself back down on the countertop. Bex didn’t waste any time before she closed the space between them and nosed Lana’s wavy brunette hair away from her neck. She tipped her own head back just the slightest bit to angle herself into the perfect position to nip at the spot below Lana’s ear.

“Why, so when you stare at my ass you’ll know there’s nothing between my skin and my pants,” Lana breathlessly asked.

“Darling, you know me so well,” Bex said before she chastely kissed the spot she’d been sucking and then licked it.

Lana moaned and wrapped her legs more firmly around Bex’s waist. She ran her hands up Bex’s sides and dug her nails in when she reached the upper half of Bex’s ribs. She clawed at the skin on either side of the redhead’s chest and left a trail of arousal on Bex’s stomach as she rubbed herself against the woman as best she could in her position.

Bex groaned in response to the sticky heat she wanted nothing more than to bury her fingers in deeply. The only reason she hadn’t done exactly that was because it wasn’t about a quick fuck that night. She wasn’t just with Lana that night for a few pleasurable releases. It had been weeks since they’d last seen each other and after her semi-lonely weekend in Brazil before that, she wanted to take her time with the first and only woman that gave her the love and support she needed and missed during many hardships in her life. Lana hadn’t been there to get her through a lot of tough times in the past, but Lana had certainly had her rough moments in life as well. Lana understood her and understood what she needed, how she loved and needed to be loved. So quickies were reserved for the times when they actually didn’t have time to do what they wanted, but still needed or wanted—or both—to be physical.

Their first night in Paris was going to be slow and thorough and Bex knew that no matter how many times Lana told her not to tease, the brunette would love every minute of it. It was, after all, the only routine thing about how they made love.

Lana raked her nails over Bex’s nipples and Bex was wonderfully startled back into moment as she moaned. Lana then slid her hands back up over partially freckled breasts and cupped them. A few squeezes, a light massage and erotic hums from Lana that the brunette knew would send Bex into a frenzy had the redhead arch into the other woman.

“Damn,” Bex husked out before she finally caved and rubbed her hands up and down the brunette’s inner thighs. Lana didn’t need any further warming up, but it seemed too savage not to coax her a little more. She only teased the other woman for a moment longer and then plunged two fingers into Lana.

“Re- Bec- Uhn,” Lana panted and clung to Bex as though for dear life. “Yes!”

Bex hummed and set a hand down on the counter behind Lana before she started to thrust into the other woman slow and deep. She bit her lip and looked over Lana’s shoulder to watch as the other woman flexed all kinds of muscles.

Lana’s breath quickly became labored and her hands roamed over Bex’s shoulders, neck and breasts. “Faster,” Lana said.

“No,” Bex growled and chose that exact moment to flick her thumb over Lana’s clit.

Lana emitted a strangled moan.

Bex continued with the same pace and only occasionally ran her thumb over Lana’s clit. “Later,” Bex quietly promised. “Enjoy this.”

Lana whimpered and reached behind herself to latch onto Bex’s wrist. She yanked the redhead’s hand off the counter and shoved it between her legs. She straightened out Bex’s fingers and pressed them to her own clit as she instructed, “Big and quick circles.”

“I remember,” Bex said, a little breathless herself, and started to do what Lana said.

Lana had nothing more to say after that. The only sounds she was able to make were moans and sighs and whimpers, both nonsensical and of every variation of Bex’s name. Her pitch went higher and higher and Bex knew that meant she was close, so Bex gradually sped up her pace.

She kissed and bit along one of Lana’s shoulders and up her neck again. When she moved on to Lana’s lips, she kissed most of the air out of her lungs, but thankfully that didn’t stop the other woman from crying out when her orgasm overcame her. At that point, Bex looked away from their reflection and focused on the brunette’s expression, which was frozen in ecstasy. Plump lips were parted, her mouth agape and her eyes squeezed shut while her eyebrows knitted together for just a moment before she relaxed her face. Not long after, her legs loosened around Bex’s waist and Lana’s walls eased their tense hold on Bex’s fingers.

Bex kept them inside Lana despite the brunette’s release and ran her free hand through the other woman’s hair. She tucked a few strands behind Lana’s ear and, as her fingers slid down the side of the other woman’s neck, she felt a sheen of sweat on olive skin. When she felt slick thighs slide against her hips, the first bit of movement from the brunette since she went slack after her first orgasm of the night, Bex retracted her fingers and wrapped her arms around Lana’s waist. She stroked along Lana’s spine with arousal coated fingers as she hugged the other woman in her post-coital bliss.

Lana reciprocated the hug and asked with a hint of laughter in her voice, “What’s going on?”

“I missed you. That’s all,” she answered and tried not to hug Lana tighter, but ultimately failed.

“Hey,” Lana gently said and pulled back to lock eyes with her. “Are you okay?”

Bex forced a smile and nodded, but Lana didn’t leave it alone.

“What’s wrong?”

Bex avoided a verbal answer and instead went in for a heated kiss, one that Lana didn’t shy away from at all. Lana also wasn’t hesitant to grip Bex’s hips, her fingers dangerously close to disappearing inside the panties she had yet to shed, but the brunette refused to do anything more than kiss the redhead before she spoke again.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Lana calmly but firmly insisted when they broke away from the kiss. She ran the pad of her thumb across Bex’s cheekbone and looked deep into blue eyes.

Bex was helpless to pour her heart out when Lana looked at her like that. “This weekend’s only just begun and I don’t want it to end. Brazil wasn’t the same without you.”

Lana dropped her hand from Bex’s face and averted her eyes for a moment as a darker emotion passed over her beautiful features. “Well, you seemed to have fun without me. Victoria would certainly agree. I wonder if her ass is still red from that public spanking you gave her.”

Bex shook her head in disbelief. “Are you jealous?”

“Maybe a little,” Lana admitted with a shrug followed by a small smirk when she looked at Bex again. “But we’ve got all weekend. I’m sure we can make it feel like a lifetime. I already have quite a few ideas in mind of what I’d like to do with you.”

“Oh really?” Bex arched an eyebrow and dropped her hands to Lana’s lower back where she immediately started to trace random patterns. 

“Mhmm. In fact, I think I should be spanking _you_ for even having _looked_ at her ass.”

“Naughty.”

Lana chuckled and slid off the counter before she used her body to nudge Bex back a few steps, which Bex gladly allowed. The redhead even smiled as she walked backward from the sink to the edge of the tub.

“We really should have started this before,” Lana said as she reached down and around Bex to turn on the faucet.

“If I knew we were going to run a bath, I’d have done that when I walked in. I was preoccupied with the most beautiful woman. Didn’t have much forethought for anything beyond you.”

When Lana stood up straight again as warm water rushed out to fill the tub, the brunette hooked her thumbs into Bex’s panties. Bex licked her lips as Lana tugged them down and when they fell to her ankles, she stepped out of them and kicked them away without a thought.

“Maybe tomorrow you shouldn’t wear _any_ underwear,” Lana purred with a grin. “That way it’ll be so much easier to get you off when no one’s looking. Slip a hand under another one of your dresses and fuck you until you’re weak in the knees. I’ll probably have to clamp a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.”

Bex’s eyes fluttered shut.

Lana hummed and caressed the side of Bex’s face. She slotted a thigh between Bex’s legs and wrapped one arm around the woman’s waist. “That’s my girl.”

Bex sighed with relief, and a little bit of pleasure, and tipped her head back as she swallowed. Seconds after, she felt Lana’s lips on her throat and kissed her way down to her sternum while a hand traveled down Bex’s side and settled at the top of a stiffened butt cheek.

“Always so tense,” Lana breathed against Bex’s chest. “Whenever you’re not with me.”

Bex hummed in agreement and melted against Lana, fell further into her arms.

“I’ve got you,” Lana promised into the crook of her neck before she kissed along her pulse point and up to her jaw. “I love you.”

Bex started to shake, but Lana held her tight. She ran her hands soothingly up and down Bex’s back and sides and every so often pushed unruly red hair away from her face.

“I love you,” Lana quietly repeated before she pulled Bex into a hug.

Bex rested her chin on Lana’s shoulder for a few seconds before she nuzzled into the crook of the brunette’s neck again. She settled in for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. When Lana moved, she pulled back and let the brunette stop the water. She turned to see the tub was three-fourths of the way filled and ready for the two of them to take a dip.

Lana turned Bex around and then wrapped her arms around the woman’s middle. She held her there for a moment and kissed below Bex’s ear before she licked then nipped the shell. “Ready to wash up?”

“Not even close,” Bex replied. “There’s no point if we’re going to keep at this all night.”

Lana smiled against her ear before she pulled away and moved her arms back to her own sides. “So we’ll shower again in the morning. This tub has jets and I fully intend to make very good use of them at some point this weekend.”

Lana stepped around Bex and took her hand before she eased her way into the bath one foot at a time. She leaned back against the faucet-free side of the tub and moaned as her eyes slipped closed.

Bex licked her lips at the sight. Lana naked in the warm water that shielded absolutely nothing from view. The brunette arched her body up and allowed herself to bob and float in the water, carefree. Bex took that time to look Lana over from head to toe and reveled in the other woman’s beauty. From pert, dark nipples to an almost bare sex and further down partially toned legs to well-manicured feet, Bex wanted nothing more than to ravish her again.

"Join me," Lana suggested, and Bex's eyes snapped up to see that chestnut colored eyes were focused on her.

Bex didn't need another invitation. She smiled and squeezed Lana's hand, neither of them had let go even as the brunette had settled in the tub, before she slowly made herself comfortable in between Lana's spread legs. When she leaned back, she felt Lana's breasts press into her back just as the other woman slid an arm low around her waist. Lana's fingers danced along one of Bex's hipbones while her other hand applied strategic pressure to her lower back.

Lana started to massage the area between the slight dimples of her back and Bex parted her thighs fast enough to knock her knees against either side of the tub. Bex lay her head back against Lana's shoulder, her throat exposed as her gaze pointed up at the bathroom ceiling. After a moment, Lana slid the hand at her hip upward over her torso and skated her fingertips over one of Bex's already hardened nipples.

Bex gasped and pushed back into Lana, their bodies all but melded together. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Lana slid her other hand around Bex's waist, but moaned less than a minute later when the other woman slid it between her legs. Fingers swirled in loose and light circles above the place Bex needed Lana most, but it still felt insanely good.

Another shiver ran down her spine and she arched her back. The water sloshed around both of them and slapped against her back and Lana’s front as she settled her ass more snuggly between Lana’s hips. Her heels slid along the floor of the tub and made a low squeaking sound in her attempt to feel more.

“Touch me,” she whispered.

“I am,” Lana replied before she peppered kisses along Bex’s shoulder.

“Not enough.”

“Patience.”

“Now who’s the tease?”

Lana slid her hands up Bex’s sides and it immediately caused the redhead to whimper at the loss of much desired contact.

“Lana,” she whined.

“I promise I’ll finish what I started. For now, you need to just take a deep breath and lean back.”

Bex did as Lana suggested and breathed in deep. She held it for just a moment and then exhaled before she shifted back again and pressed against Lana from her shoulder blades down to her tailbone.

“Hand me the shampoo?” Lana reached out and waved her hand at the soaps and shampoo on the other side of the tub, near their feet.

“You couldn’t have asked me that before I made myself comfortable,” Bex rhetorically asked as she slid forward and grabbed one of each of the products. “Leave these near you if you plan to use them. I don’t want to move again unless you’re trying to make my toes curl.”

Lana throatily chuckled, the sound as delicious as ever and only for Bex to hear at that moment. “I’ll make sure to do that.” The brunette took the shampoo, conditioner and soap from Bex one at a time and set the down where they fit on the corners of the tub on either side of her. “Before you get comfortable again, you should dip your head into the water.”

Bex gripped the sides of the tub and slid away from Lana before she ducked beneath the water. Her head fell between Lana’s legs under the surface and while she wanted to enjoy that fact a little more, she couldn’t do much while submerged. She did what little she could, though, and rubbed her nose against Lana’s inner thigh. She pressed a chaste kiss there as well before she pulled herself back up and brushed her sopping wet hair out of her face. She took a deep breath, wiped the water away from her eyes and then opened them again before she turned to see that Lana was indeed affected by her actions.

Bex smiled like a proud child and twisted her body to face the other woman. She balanced herself on her hands and leaned forward until their lips grazed. Her eyes slid closed again as she titled her head, but she held back and allowed only for their lips to continue to faintly touch. She didn’t move in to kiss, although a large part of her wanted to, and instead focused on what it felt like to hover right there. To keep them on the verge of moving forward, stuck in a wonderfully electrifying moment of stasis, and it was almost better than actually kissing Lana. Almost, but truthfully nothing was better than being with the other woman in every single sense of the world. But the vibration she felt thrumming just under her skin did come extremely close.

Lana picked up the shampoo and squeezed a good amount in her hands before she rubbed them together and then lathered darkened red hair. She worked slowly as she moved her hands along Bex’s scalp and it resulted in a careful—and much appreciated, if Bex’s porn-rivaling moans were anything to go by—massage. She ran her fingers through the tangled mess of thick curls and helped detangle them a bit as well while she continued to work with ease and soothing effect. Except soothing seemed too innocent a word for what she was doing to Bex.

When Lana’s fingers swept down and over the back of her neck, Bex bowed her head forward and emitted a low groan from deep within her gut. “Lana,” she exhaled.

“Isn’t this better than just getting it over with,” Lana asked.

“You know me, sometimes a good lay is the best fix for any and all problems.”

“Best fix. More like quick fix.”

“It’s better than no solution and you know it.”

“Mm, but it doesn’t have to be that way with us.”

“It hardly ever is,” Bex confessed. “The conventions are so short, but when I’m with you they all feel endless. Until it’s over, that is.”

“Don’t think about the end,” Lana instructed as she ran her fingertips down Bex’s spine. “Think about now. This moment. Just us.”

Bex moaned again and actually shuddered beneath the other woman’s touch. It was more than a tingling sensation that chased after the brunette’s fingers. It was a spark that ignited her entire body. And it spread into a wildfire when Lana’s fingers danced along her skin, around her waist and to her breasts where she then mercilessly teased two wet peaks with varying pressure. The movements were lazy but calculated and somehow it was all the more tantalizing that lathered up shampoo remained on Lana’s hands. All too quickly those talented fingers were gone again and Bex’s eyes snapped open. She quickly spun around and faced Lana only to find the other woman with those much needed hands in her own brunette hair.

“Don’t you dare,” Bex growled. “The next time you do that, make me come. Or I’ll have to take matters in my own hands.”

Lana’s eyes glittered with sinful appreciation.

“And I won’t let you watch,” Bex threatened with a smirk.

Lana pouted, as though that would have made Bex reconsider. It occasionally worked, but not when she teased Bex to painful limits. If she had to wait much longer for an orgasm, she really was going to finish the job herself. She really did not want to burst and she was certain she would if she didn’t get that release in the next twenty minutes.

“So impatient,” Lana tsked.

Bex shook her head and breathed out a short burst of laughter. “Hold your breath,” she warned.

Confused, Lana furrowed her brow and looked at Bex, but she caught on as soon as Bex’s hand settled on top of her head. She quickly took a deep breath.

Bex pushed down only when Lana inhaled and in seconds, she shoved the other woman under water. She waited just a moment before she joined Lana and rinsed out the shampoo in both their hair. They stayed under for only a quick dip as Bex popped back up and gave Lana the room and agency to do the same for herself, which she did. When both of them were above water and able to breathe again, they locked eyes and laughed. Lana even splashed water in her direction and it hit her in the chest and face. Bex only laughed harder before she closed the rest of the small space between them and kissed her. At first it was light, but it didn’t take long before it heated up and both women knew where things were going.

“Take me to bed,” Bex insisted when they separated for air.

Lana smiled at her and brushed her fingers down both of Bex’s cheeks and through the ends of hair. “Gladly.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robes and towels were unnecessary as Lana pushed her onto her back on the bed. She hit the mattress with a bounce and a laugh as she watched the brunette rake hungry eyes over every naked part of her body. In the few seconds it took the brunette to join her on the bed, Bex had a damn good view of Lana's uncovered body as well. That beautiful combination of Sicilian and Puerto Rican heritage was evident in her flawless and not too sensitive skin as well as the mouth-watering, jaw-dropping curves that gave the other woman a body to die for and desire for all eternity. Bex was only slightly jealous of Lana's physique, though. She much preferred to see and feel it than have it herself. And on top of that, Lana appreciated her form just fine the way it was: easily sunburned with light brown freckles spattered along various spots and fair enough that her skin tone had the ability to blind, depending on how little she wore in shine of the summer sun. The only plus side to her frequently burned skin was that she was sometimes fortunate enough to be around Lana at the time, and the brunette always offered to rub aloe vera wherever it was needed.

Soothing sunburns almost always led to gentle massages that never failed to become a damn good day with a careful but passionate lover. Lana always did come through, even when just the idea of sex in her condition hurt too much to bear, and made for a rather pleasant experience.

Lana climbed onto the bed, but then kept herself upright and put her weight on her knees. She moved further up the bed, her legs on either side of Bex, and slid her hands ever-so-slowly down her own body as she hovered above the redhead. Lana grinned down at her like a predator stalking its prey right before the kill, and Bex was not afraid of death if it happened by Lana's hand. Literally.

The other woman's hand slid lower and lower until it reached Lana's pelvis. Then, Lana moved it away from herself and leaned forward while she brought her hand down onto Bex's chest. She added a little pressure as she started to sweep her hand down Bex's body from the valley between her breasts to her spread legs. Bex gulped and, in that moment, the loudest sound in the room was the click of her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Not two seconds later, however, she gasped as Lana's fingers grazed over her clit on their descent deeper between her thighs. Although both of them had dried off before exiting the bathroom, Bex's hair was damp and, below the waist, she was as slick as marsh in monsoon season.

Lana moaned. "I thought for sure you'd need more time to warm up after the bath. You know I do every time."

"You've been relentless all night," Bex replied as she fought to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head.

"Glad to see teasing you has already paid off," Lana said with a proud smirk.

Bex was about to respond, but not a single word escaped her before her eyes slipped closed and an uncontrollable sound was ripped from her throat. Lana slipped two fingers inside her with incredible ease. It felt fantastic to finally have the other woman right where she'd wanted her ever since their evening began, but it seemed Lana still wasn't ready to give her everything she desperately needed.

Lana slid her fingers out almost as soon as she entered her, the single thrust too shallow and quick for Bex's ultimate pleasure. When blue eyes locked on brown, Bex knew Lana understood the effects she had on her. Lana had a purpose for continuing to deny her and, while Bex wanted so badly to come, the redhead understood that Lana's reasons always ensured the night ended far better than expected. So, she breathed in and tried not to whine or fuss. She squirmed, too impatient not to move, but she didn't growl or groan at the loss of contact. Lana knew she was frustrated and that she needed more, and she trusted that Lana would give her everything in due time.

She was right.

Bex watched as Lana's grin softened into a warm smile as she moved her fingers back up through Bex's folds. She felt relief and a familiar flutter in her stomach when Lana swiped her coated fingertips over Bex's fairly sensitized clit. A few more swipes and Bex's back was curved in the shape of a bow, her hips jutted out toward Lana and her entire sex offered up for the immediate taking.

Lana slowly licked her lips as her eyes drank in the sight and, if Bex wasn't already on fire, the seductive glimmer in chestnut eyes would have left a burn trail wherever her eyes went. So it should have come to no surprise that Bex mewled only seconds later when the fingers on her clit suddenly and deeply retreated back inside her. And yet, her eyes widened when she heard the perverse noise that came out of herself in response.

"I want this to last as long as possible," Lana said as she started an even pace. Each thrust was as deep and steady as the last and Bex almost didn't hear the brunette's words over the sounds that left her mouth. The only sound that almost drowned out her moans and grunts and whimpers was the sound of Lana's fingers entering her over and over again.

"F-Fuck," Bex shouted as Lana maneuvered a leg between hers and used it to push her thighs further apart. The angle of Lana's fingers and the force behind her thrust changed and increased and Bex moaned for several seconds, the volume of it almost deafening.

Lana pumped in and out of her just a little bit faster. Bex's breathing became shallow and she let out a few little whines. It felt so good, almost too good. She grabbed Lana's bicep, the one that only worked to hold the brunette up and keep her from smothering Bex, and dug her nails in as the pleasure became overwhelming.

Bex forced her eyes open, but Lana made it nearly impossible only a moment later when she dipped her head and started to kiss her way down Bex's torso. Plump lips pressed against her chest where the redhead's heart jack-hammered away beneath her overheating skin before she nibbled and licked a path down to her belly button. She hooked her thigh around one of Lana's hips as best she could while she met the other woman thrust for thrust.

Then, Lana slowed for a few seconds. Bex was about to take a deep breath and try to relax a little, her body fine-tuned like the tense strings of a guitar that were eager to be plucked until they snapped. But then Bex realized why Lana had slowed.

Lana eased a third finger inside Bex and gently worked her way back up to her previous pace. She accomplished that goal in less than a minute and Bex curled her toes as she used the rest of her body to pull Lana closer. Their sweat-slicked skin slipped against each other and created delicious friction almost everywhere, and turned even the seemingly non-sexual areas of Bex's skin into dangerous buttons to push.

Wet ringlets of brunette hair tickled her chest and stomach while in the middle of it all, lips and teeth and a searing hot tongue tasted her skin. Bex held her breath and felt her walls clench around Lana's fingers while they were buried inside her yet again and then, she erupted like an unstable volcano after a well-timed flick of Lana's thumb on her clit. She screamed out as she finally let go, her body sprung tight for a long moment before she slumped against the bed and sniffled while she tried to catch her breath.

"That felt so good," she assured Lana as she looked up at the other woman through damp and hooded lashes.

Lana frowned. "Are you okay?" She brought a hand up to caress the side of Bex's face.

Bex nodded, despite the disaster her hair would be in the morning as her head rubbed against the bedsheets. "I might need a second to recover after that," she replied. "I thought I'd come as soon as you touched me. Hell, even just said my name."

Lana smiled and slid herself further up Bex's body until their breath mingled and the brunette's lips hovered above hers. "I'm always happy to make you wait."

Bex hummed and licked her lips as she fought back tears that eventually won out. "Sorry," she said with a voice as watery as her eyes. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me too," Lana admitted as she brushed away the tears that spilled down her face and then leaned in to kiss away any future tears as well.

Lana’s kisses moved away from her mouth a moment later and started to make their way down her body at an achingly slow pace. The brunette peppered kisses along her neck, shoulder and then down her arm. She started to kiss along the top and side of Bex’s breast, purposely avoiding a nipple, when she paused and pulled back.

“Turn over,” Lana instructed with palpable lust in her low voice.

Bex complied. She trusted Lana and both women knew that she did, had known for almost as long as they’d been friends. Once she was on her stomach, Lana resumed her kisses and trailed them along one shoulder blade and then the other. From there, Lana kissed her way back to the base of Bex’s neck and began a slow descent down the center of her spine. With every peck and open-mouthed touch, the occasional slip of Lana’s tongue against her skin, Bex squirmed with pleasure and impatience. She shifted a few times beneath the other woman in search for more.

At first, she ground her hips into the bed to feel friction where she was overly sensitive. She wouldn’t last more than five minutes that time, she was sure. After the mind-blowing first orgasm she’d had, she was definitely okay with that. Her body seemed to disagree with the tingles that shot out and fluttered away from the source of impact: Lana’s kisses. She was hot—and considerably bothered—and instinctively pushed into Lana’s lips, into her touch. That instinct drove her hips upward and away from the bed just as Lana placed kisses on her lower back.

Bex fisted a hand in the corner of one of the pillows near her head and gasped as she felt her backside press against Lana’s collarbone and neck. The only reason it wasn’t in Lana’s face was because Lana’s chin acted as a buffer. She would have thrown herself flat onto the bed and flushed a deep shade of red if she was able to feel embarrassed, but Bex only felt ready and willing. She only wanted whatever came next, regardless of how her body moved to achieve it.

Lana didn’t seem to mind either. She even chuckled, the vibration of her vocal chords strong and electric against Bex’s ass. “Okay,” Lana softly said, her breath warm against Bex’s skin. “No more waiting.”

It was the only warning she had before Lana slid two fingers into her from behind. Her hips immediately jerked and she thrust her ass that much closer to Lana’s face. Thankfully, Lana had lifted herself into a sort of safety zone and avoided being hit, which was probably why the brunette had moved away at all.

Lana then readjusted her position, her mouth just that little bit further from the “danger zone” that was suddenly Bex’s ass, and laced her fingers with Bex’s where they still clutched the pillow like it was a life raft in white water current.

Bex loosened her grip on the pillow to better accommodate Lana’s fingers in hers, but her grip tightened again only seconds later when Lana thrust into her harder. She groaned and popped up onto her knees as she shifted herself further back toward Lana’s hand. For a moment, all she could focus on was the wet slap of skin as she pushed back to take Lana’s fingers deeper and harder as the other woman continued to thrust into her with steady ease. She felt herself tense as quick and frequent cries escaped her parted lips. Her thighs quivered as she struggled to keep up with Lana long enough to reach the cliff’s edge and take the final plunge into a second orgasm.

True friend that Lana was, the brunette ran her tongue up Bex’s spine and comfortingly squeezed her hand. Bex grunted and slammed her eyes shut as she reached between her own legs with her free hand and helped herself get there faster before her legs finally gave out. A few strokes of her clit by her own hand and she practically wailed as she felt herself coat Lana’s fingers from tip to knuckle. As soon as she came down from the aftershocks, she hit the mattress with her shoulder and rolled onto her back. While she disentangled her hand from Lana’s as she rolled over, the movement also gave her a chance to slide her other hand out from between her legs. It proved to be useful when Lana started to fall forward and Bex was able to place a hand on the other woman’s chest to postpone her collapse.

“Wait,” she told Lana as she tried to catch her breath. Lana’s eyes asked the question her lips had yet to form and Bex understood, but she wasn’t able to say anything too coherent at that moment.

Incapable of words, she did what she could and gripped the backs of Lana’s thighs. She gave them a little squeeze before she used them to help her slide down the bed. Careful not to stray too far from the headboard, she gently slapped Lana’s thighs as indication to move.

Lana responded to it with confusion and momentary hesitance.

“Up,” Bex instructed before she licked her lips. “A queen needs her throne.”

Chestnut eyes lit up with realization and renewed desire before she shuffled forward on the bed and lined her sex up with Bex’s waiting mouth.

Bex ran her hands up from the backs of Lana’s thighs to grab handfuls of proud Boricua ass in her hands. She gave a firm squeeze and tugged Lana forward.

Lana lowered herself onto Bex’s face and the redhead immediately swiped her tongue through her folds. She sighed and closed her eyes as she bowed far enough forward that she needed to put a hand on the bed to hold herself up. She chose to curl her fingers in Bex’s fanned out and drying hair as the heel of her palm heavily pressed into the mattress beneath them.

 When she flicked the tip of tongue over Lana’s clit with rapid licks, she felt the brunette arch forward before she heard a hollow smack. She tipped her head back and opened her eyes to see Lana’s free hand gripped tightly enough around the headboard that the other woman’s veins along her wrist and forearm stood out, much like the vein in her forehead did on occasion. She slowed down and took her time with added pressure to Lana’s clit and watched the other woman’s chest heave and her stomach ripple.

“Fuck,” Lana breathed out and tightened the hand in Bex’s hair.

Bex hummed and felt Lana buck against her in an instant. She gripped Lana’s ass harder before she released it and slid her hands around the sides of the other woman’s thighs. She pressed her thumbs into the tops of Lana’s thighs and coiled her fingers around so that her fingertips touched the bottom swell of Lana’s rounded backside. She swiped her tongue down to Lana’s opening and swiftly pushed her tongue inside slick heat.

Lana moaned and quickly began to ride Bex’s face, her movement less coordinated than usual.

Unlike the brunette, Bex decided not to drag things out and raised one of her hands higher up Lana’s thigh until her palm rested against a hip and her thumb pressed against Lana’s clit. She swirled it over and around the hardened nerve ending in time with the thrusts of her tongue until Lana stiffened. A few minutes later, Lana panted through her orgasm as she flooded Bex’s mouth with her tangy release. Bex slurped and sucked as she greedily lapped it all up before she tongued the other woman more insistently and pressed and circled over Lana’s clit a little harder until it pushed Lana into another orgasm.

Bex felt prickling pain on her head as Lana pulled roughly at her hair and ground down on her face. She was nearly suffocated by the added weight, but was able to nudge Lana a little higher onto her knees with a gentle shove. The brunette then leaned heavily against the headboard for more support and let out shuddering little groans as she shook with smaller waves of pleasure that followed her third overall orgasm of the night.

When Lana couldn’t hold herself up anymore, she slid down Bex’s body until her sex glided over her waist before she slumped over and fell on top of Bex in a boneless wreck. She stayed there for a few minutes as she caught her breath. As she lay on top of Bex, she lightly traced patterns on her arm and shoulder while Bex ran her fingers through mostly still damp, brunette hair.

Bex felt Lana shiver, but didn’t see her eyes close as she raked her fingers through the other woman’s hair while it continued to dry and curl. She closed her own eyes for a moment or two and could have drifted off to sleep, but Lana shifted and rolled off her onto her side. Lana then squirmed closer and used her entire body to nudge Bex over, which led Bex to wonder why she wanted her to move, but when Lana put a hand on her hip and pushed her forward, she understood. She heeded to the other woman’s silent request in seconds and rolled onto her side before she snuggled back into Lana’s warm body.

Before either of them settled in, they lifted the bedsheets together and wriggled their way beneath them. They burrowed into the added warmth the thick comforter provided and then curled into each other.

Lana draped an arm around her waist and she rested a hand on top of Lana’s arm. Lana kissed her shoulder blade and moved toward the crook of her neck, so Bex turned her head and captured swollen lips in a slow, emotion-filled kiss.

“I love you,” Bex quietly said when they pulled away, her voice rough from her cries and soft from exhaustion.

“Love you,” Lana replied, and her voice didn’t sound much different. The brunette nuzzled into the crook of Bex’s neck and within minutes, both fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
